


Wait For Me

by dystopianparker



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianparker/pseuds/dystopianparker
Summary: Tom was a poor boy touched by the gods. Y/N was a hungry young girl who always run away. When they fell in love, it was like the world was put back into tune. But it only lasted as long as the summer. When Persephone, the world turned cold and a storm blew. Y/N was left with a tough decision and Tom would do anything to bring her back.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> The Fates are in italics. And read it like three people are speaking at the same time.

It was unusually calm that day. The sky was grey as usual, but no rain and it wasn't freezing cold. You were lucky if that ever happened. The winters were brutal and the summers were no better. Spring and fall were nonexistent. People begged in the streets, scrapping for food. But those with always gave to those without. That was the better part of living in this small community. Anywhere else people would steal and cheat one another, but here everyone seemed to have each other's backs. It also helped that a certain goddess would stay there during the spring and summer. It was right next to the railroad line to hell after all.

An old, rundown bar was the only place that continued to get business. It's been there forever and has the stains and rips on the tables and chairs to prove it. The owner, everyone called him Doc, let people stay in the rooms above the bar. It was the place everyone gathered, to drink, to laugh, to be together, and listened to the most gifted voice any of them had heard.

Tom was a poor boy. But Doc let him stay in one of the rooms in exchange for work. He even let him sing to the patrons on gloomy days. Today, Tom sat at one of the tables with his lyre, absentmindedly strumming the strings. Mr. Hermes was suppose to meet him for lunch. Tom had the day off and Mr. Hermes had business in the area. Mr. Hermes was away more, off doing whatever it is gods do. When his mother left him, Mr. Hermes took him in. He made sure Tom stayed out of trouble and always encouraged him to sing because of how beautiful his voice was. One of the perks of having a Muse for a mother.

The front door of the bar opened and in walked Mr. Hermes and a girl Tom had never see before. He swore that when he saw her, the world shined brighter. She was beautiful, unlike any girl he had ever met. She smiled and said something to Mr. Hermes, and they went their separate ways, her going to an unoccupied table, and Mr. Hermes coming over to him. Tom got up and met him half way.

Mr. Hermes greeted him. "Hey, brother-"

"Who was that?" Tom cut him off.

"Oh," Mr. Hermes glanced back a the girl. "Just some hungry, young girl. Bumped into her outside, asked if I had a match."

"Where'd she come from?"

"Don't know," Mr. Hermes shrugged. "Said she was tryin' ta escape the storm or somethin'." Mr. Hermes went to sit at the table Tom had occupied earlier, but stopped when Tom didn't follow. He was still looking at the girl, who was playing with the flame of a candle. He went back and put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "You wanna talk ta her?"

Tom nodded. "Yes."

Mr. Hermes nodded toward the girl with a smile. "Go on."

Tom looked around for something to give her and spotted the napkin on the table. He rolled up the end and tore the top to make the napkin look like a flower. Proud of his work, he started to walk over to the girl's table when Mr. Hermes called to him.

"Tom!"

Tom turned back. "Yes?"

"Don't come on too strong," Mr. Hermes advised.

Tom nodded and took a deep breathe. He approached the girl's table, his heart beating out of his chest.

When Tom stood in front of her, he held out his napkin flower and said, "Come home with me."

The girl looked up from her flame. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"The man whose gonna marry you," he said proudly. "I'm Tom."

"Okay?" She turned to Mr. Hermes who saw Tom's opening line and came to help. "Um... He always like this?" she whispered.

Mr. Hermes shrugged. "Pretty much."

"I'm Y/N," she introduced herself.

Tom's heart seemed to stop. "Y/N. That's a beautiful name. It's like a melody."

"Are you a singer or something?"

"Yes. And I also play the lyre."

"Wow, a liar and a player?" she had to admit, she was a little disappointed. "I know your type. And I've met too many." Y/N pushed her chair out and got up to leave.

"No, wait," Tom rushed out trying to get her to stay. "I'm not like that."

Mr. Hermes stepped in to help him out. "He's not like anyone you've met." He knew that for a fact. Blessed by the gods and a pure heart. Hard to come by these days.

Intrigued, Y/N leaned back on the table.

Mr. Hermes gave Tom a little nudge. "Tell her what you're working on."

"I'm working on a song. It'll be so beautiful, it'll bring back the spring. It'll fix everything. When you become my wife-"

Y/N turned to Mr. Hermes. "Oh, wow he's crazy." She faced Tom again. "We just met. Why in the world would I marry you?"

Tom's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Mr. Hermes stepped in. "Maybe 'cause he'll make you feel alive."

"Really? Alive?" Y/N considered this. All she knew was how to survive. Just barely scrapping by. Always outrunning a storm that never stopped coming. All she wanted was to be able to not just survive, but to live. She looked at Tom taking him in. He was handsome. Brown messy hair, eyes that shined bright, a jaw that looked like it could cut paper. Then she smiled. "What else you got?"

The smile on Tom's face shined brighter than the sun in that moment. She was giving him a chance. Mr. Hermes smirked and took a seat at an adjacent table to give them some room.

"Tom, let me ask you something," Y/N said. "When we're married, who's gonna buy the ring? These are hard times, and looking around this place, doesn't seem like anyone's got much of anything."

"The River," he said like it was a normal answer to give.

"The River?" she repeated slowly.

"Yes. When I sing my song, the river will sing with me. They'll break their currents and mold the gold that lays at the bottom to form a ring."

Y/N nodded along. She had to be honest, she heard crazier things. In a world of gods, crazy things happen everyday.

"Okay, then. How about this? Whose gonna make the wedding table? Food is not exactly easy to come by."

"When I sing, the trees will bend their branches to make the table and offer all their fruit for us."

Y/N smiled. Mr. Hermes was right. Tom wasn't like any man she had ever met before. The optimism and positive outlook he had on a world that only seemed to throw her around was refreshing. He certainly believed he could change the world with his music. Whose to say that he can't.

"So let me get this straight. When you sing the song you're working on, spring will come?" she asked.

"Yes," Tom answered.

"Why don't you sing it then?" Tom questioned.

"It isn't finished."

"Sing it," Tom encouraged, "You wanna take me home?"

"Yes," Tom smiled.

"Sing the song."

Tom picked up his lyre that he left on the table he was sitting at earlier. He stepped up on one of the tables they always used when he would perform. Y/N took a seat in the chair at her table. Tom plucked the strings to make sure they sounded just right. Then everything else in the world disappear, except for the his voice.

It was like everything went dark and a bright halo shined around him. Everyone in the bar turned to listen. He sang with grace and lightness that didn't seem human. He sang like a god.

Tom still had the paper flower in his hand. He jumped down from the table and shuffled toward Y/N. The look on her face was pure awe. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't like anything she had heard before. When Tom was front of her, he stopped singing, and held out the flower once more, but this time it wasn't paper. It was the most vibrant red carnation either of them had ever seen.

"How'd you do that?" she asked standing up and taking the flower from his hand.

"I don't know," he said equally in awe of what he did. "The song's not finished though."

"But it can do this?" she asked holding the flower up to him.

"I know." Tom smiled

"You have to finish it!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Hermes came up to them. "Where'd you get that melody," he questioned. He had recognized it from a song that was sung so long ago. Never thought he would heard it again.

"I don't know. It just sorta come to me, like I've always known it."

"You have," Mr. Hermes stated. "It's an old song. I haven't heard in quite some time. Do you remember the gods I told you about, Hades and Persephone?"

"Of course."

"That was their song. Hades would sing it to her all the time, back when their love made the world go round."

"What happened," Y/N asked. "Do they not still love each other?"

"I don't know. Love can change after so long with one another. Ya just have ta make sure it's for the better."

Just then the train whistle blew, alerting the public than it had arrived.

"Speak of the devil's wife," Mr. Hermes spoke.

Everyone from the bar went outside and gathered around the station.

The train of the underground came to a stop at the station. The car doors swung open, but only one person came off. A goddess in a big white faux fur coat, green dress, and flowers flowing down her hair, jumped off the steps of the train and into the crowd of people who were there to greet her. When her feet touched the ground, the day became bright, the clouds disappeared and the weather became warm.

"You're late again," Mr. Hermes sassed.

"Oh, Hermes," Lady Persephone spoke as she plucked a sunflower from her hair and placed it in his jacket pocket, "How I've missed you." Lady Persephone swayed on her feet a little, but Mr. Hermes kept her balanced.

"Started the party early, I see," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Hermes, live a little," she said in a sing songy voice.

"Lady Persephone!," Tom shouted.

"Tommy!" Lady Persephone exclaimed in equal excitement. "I've missed my little nightingale. How've ya been, brother?"

"Amazing. There's someone I want you to meet." Tom pulled Y/N's hand to bring forward. "This is Y/N."

"Pleasure ta meet ya," Lady Persephone said with a smile.

Y/N couldn't help but admire the goddess. She was after all the first goddess she ever meet. The daylight shined all around her. The flowers in her hair were the most vibrant color Y/N had ever seen. It was like she was the embodiment of spring itself. Well, maybe because she was.

"Pleasure's all mine," Y/N said. "I never thought I would see the weather change like this. It's been so hard lately-"

"Let's not talk about hard times," Lady Persephone said with a wave of her hand.

"Shall we celebrate the arrival of our Lady?" Tom suggested joyfully.

Everyone cheered and went back inside the bar. Doc put on a record for everyone to dance and sing to. People cheered and clapped and danced on the table tops passing around bottles of wine. Tom played his lyre and danced around people. Y/N stood by herself in the corner holding her cup of wine. She watched Tom as he played, laughing with the people. This was him at his best, singing with the people and having a great time. She admired him with a soft smile until someone bumped into her right shoulder. Lady Persephone had slung her arm around Y/N's shoulders.

"Ya know somethin' my mama always said?" Lady Persephone asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "When you're down, you're down and when you're up, you're up. And you seem like the kinda girl who's down a lot," Lady Persephone took a drink from her flask, " so why don't we live it up."

Persephone tugged on Y/N's arm toward the makeshift dance floor the people had made. "No, no, no," Y/N begged trying to break her arm free. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of all these. Her heart was racing.

Her and Lady Persephone were on the dancefloor, and Y/N stood there stiff not sure what to do. Lady Persephone was waving Y/N's arms around trying to get to loosen up. The music picked up and people joined in around them. Y/N felt some of the anxiety drift away and she slowly started to move to the rhythm. Now she was in the middle of the dancing people, none of them rather good. Lady Persephone let go of Y/N's hands to dance alone, but she still encouraged her to dance along. Y/N's smile grew as she became more comfortable with everyone and soon enough she was grinning from ear to ear dancing the night away.

"Another round?" Mr. Hermes went around filling people's cups. "Tom!" he called out tossing him a cup, "Why don't cha bless this round?"

Tom stood up on one of the tables and raised his cup. "To the patroness!" he called into the room, "of all of this, Persephone! Who has finally returned to us with wine enough to share. Asking nothing in return, except that we should live and learn to live as brothers in this life. And the trust she will provide. And if no one takes too much, there will always be enough, she will always fill our cups and we will always raise 'em up. To the world we dream about and the one we live in now."

Everyone drank their cups until they were empty. And then they did it again, and then again. The party continued all week. People celebrated and danced in the streets with strangers they had just met. Lady Persephone drank her share of wine, and rum and scotch, and any bottle she could get her hands on. She wanted to savor this for as long as she could until her had to return home. Of course she still did her work, growing the crops and fertilizing fields, helping the farmers in the fields get ready for the coming harvest. She was good at her job and she knew it. She hoped Hades would let her stay just a bit longer this year.

While Persephone savored the sun on her face, Tom and Y/N savored their time together. Their time wasn't limited, but they didn't want to waste a second of time. They talked about everything under the sun until it had set for the day. One night Tom had invited Y/N up to his room. He led her upstairs, her hand in his.

"It isn't much," he said opening the door.

Y/N saw a small room with nothing more than a small bed, a wash basin, a chair at a desk, and a chest at the foot of the bed. "No," she said shaking her head and smiling. "It's perfect."

She never knew much better herself. She was lucky if she found a place to stay for the night let alone, a whole room for herself. Y/N sat down on the bed. She felt the soft sheets under her fingers. She pulled her legs up on the bed and laid down. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment then closed her eyes sighing in contentment.

Tom watched her for a moment from the doorway. She looked beautiful on his bed. And happy.

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"I never knew I was lonely before I met you."

Tom was caught off guard. He took a moment to collect himself. "You're lonely?"

"Not anymore."

Y/N smiled at him. Tom took that as a invitation to sit down on the bed. There wasn't much room, so he sat on the edge.

"I've been alone my whole life," Y/N spoke. "I've never stayed in one place too long, always trying to outrun the storm. All I needed was food and shelter, and when food became scarce and the wind found its way between the crack of wherever I was staying at the time, I would pack up and move on."

"Are you going to do that again?" Tom asked.

Y/N sat up. "No."

"Why?"

"Because now, all I wanna do is hold you."

Tom leaned closer to Y/N. He wanted to kiss her. Their lips were just about to touch when Y/N pulled away.

"The Fates have always followed me. Always making my life difficult. I think it was because I let them. I let them blow a big, dark storm cloud over my head," Y/N took Tom's hand, "but when I'm with you, there's sunlight all around me. And I forget about how it was like before. That maybe the world can be better."

Tom and Y/N looked into each other's eyes and Y/N didn't pull away this time. Their lips met, soft and sweet. Time stopped. It was just them in the world. There was not storm coming, and the world was the way they dreamed about. Between kisses Tom spoke, "Who am I to deserve you?"

When they pulled apart Tom rested his head against Y/N's.

"I don't why, but it feels like I've known you forever."

"I feel the same," Y/N replied. "In spite of everything. I love you, Tom."

Tom's heart was ready to beat out of his chest. "I love you, Y/N."

When their lips met again, Tom laid Y/N down on the small bed. He kissed her jaw and down her neck, hands roaming up her sides. Y/N ran her fingering through his hair. He found the spot on her neck just below her ear to make she softly moan. They spent the night in each other's arms filling the night with sighs and moans only they and the gods could hear. Sometime during the night, Tom held Y/N in his arms, her head on his chest. The wool blanket was draped over them, making Tom a little hot, but he wasn't about to complain when he had the woman he was in love with in his arms. He looked up at the ceiling in complete bliss. Y/N had her eyes closed, listening to the beat of Tom's heart. He didn't know she was still awake when she spoke into the darkness of the room.

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Say that you'll hold me forever."

Tom ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll hold you forever."

"It'll always be like this?"

"It'll always be like this."

Tom kissed her hair and they both let sleep overcome them.

\---

The train whistle blew that high pitched noise telling everyone that it had arrived. That only meant one thing.

"Oh, come on!" Persephone cried out. She had been lounging on the bar top with a bottle of wine in one hand. All spring and summer she had been trying to right the world again. Bring in the harvest, feed the people, make the sun shine bright, try to bring up everyone. Today had been a long day and all she wanted was a drink. Now, hearing the whistle outside, her mood soured.

"Better go get your suitcase packed," the Fates whispered.

"Six months my ass," she muttered to herself as she got off the counter.

"My Lady, what's wrong?" Tom asked, he and Y/N coming down stairs.

"Seems my husband has come ta drag me home," she said bitterly. "I only just started bringing in Summer."

"Mr. Hades is here?" Y/N asked. She has never met the god, only heard rumors. "What's he like?"

"Hades is a ruthless king, who doesn't let me do my job long enough," Lady Persephone snipped. "Doc, whatta ya got behind that bar?"

The man knew the routine by now. He a couple bottles of wine, and a couple unmarked tins on the counter. "Sorry, there isn't more. Supply runs low the closer to winter we get."

"If that ain't the story of my life," Persephone said stuffing what she could in her bag.

Y/N was curious about Hadestown. Before she met Tom, the idea of guaranteed work seemed appealing when the storm was particularly storm. That curiosity got pushed to the back of her mind nowadays, but it never really left. Now that she was talking to someone who lives there half the year, it bubbled up again. "What's it like down there?"

"Boring, bleak, and everyone down there is a stiff. I swear, every year Hades expands on his little town and every year it gets worse."

"But he's got enough gold and power to keep everyone in line," Mr. Hermes commented.

Everyone left the bar and walked to the train station, Lady Persephone practically dragging her feet with every step.

"It can't be that bad," Tom offered, ever the optimist.

"Boy, you either go to hell or to Hadestown. And Hades has made it so there ain't really a difference." Lady Persephone took a long sip from her flask. "It's a graveyard down there, every one tired and hungry. I try to help those I can, except the people I put there myself 'cause screw them. But there are some who can offer me something and I help in return."

Tom frown. He knew what it meant when Lady Persephone left and he wasn't ready for it. No one was. This was one of the better summers they have had in a while.

The train rolled into the station as everyone watched on, dreading what was about to come. The whistle blew high and loud almost like it wanted everyone to know that summer has come to an end. Lady Persephone groaned as the train stopped and the car door opened. A man stepped off the train, his white hair pushed back, a black waist coat and shirt under his long leather trench coat. The people could feel the power that radiated off his him.

"You're early," Lady Persephone spoke to her husband.

Mr. Hades looked at her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I missed ya."

Lady Persephone picked up her bag and took her husbands hand. They boarded the train together. Everybody watched as the whistle blew one last time before the train lurched forward heading back to Hadestown. As the train disappeared in the distance, the sky faded. It wasn't that vibrant blue everyone came to know. Summer was officially over.

Tom looked around. A chill ran down his spine as the wind started to blow cold.

"It's not suppose to be like this," he said.

Y/N took his arm. "Come on. It's starting to get cold. We should get our coats." She lead him back into the bar and up the stairs to Tom's room. Y/N was about to leave with their coats and join the everyone, but Tom didn't follow.

"Are you not coming?" she asked.

"I have to finish the song," he said picking up his lyre. "It'll put the world back together."

"Okay. Um..," Y/N looked out the window to see dark clouds on the horizon. "Finish quick, okay? I think there's a storm coming."

Tom stayed in his room constantly now. He worked on his song, trying to find the right words or the right tune. Some days he would make progress and others he was stuck. Y/N would check on him everyday and bring him what little food she could find. And every time she brought less and less food for them to eat.

With Lady Persephone gone, the winter came and came on strong. The food shortage was worse this year. The harvest season didn't last long enough for everyone to last through the winter. When Y/N went to collect her and Tom's share someone had come and stolen it right out of her hands. It was everything they had and now it was gone. She didn't know what to do. Tom kept working on his song promising that it would right the world, but it was taking too long. Y/N was hungry and cold. She needed shelter and bread, not a song. The love of her life wasn't providing for her.

The Fates seemed to be against her. They always have been. They took away her food, her shelter. They whispered to her all the time. 

"How are you going to feed yourself and someone else? Do you really think that song will help you? Protect you? Feed you? Shelter you?" they would chanted in her ear.

There was a reason Y/N always ran away. There was a storm coming and she needed to be clear of it. Before she had no problem packing up what little she had and leaving, but before she didn't have Tom. She met him and everything changed. She fell in love. She wanted to stay for him. But she was freezing and Tom only worked on his song that was never finished.

Mr. Hermes stepped in one day, playing the part of his guardian.

"Tom, you need to take a break," Hermes urged.

"Mr. Hermes, I'm so close to finishing my song."

"There is a storm coming and your girl is alone."

"That's why I have to finish it. To stop the storm and then Y/N won't be alone anymore."

"Look, Tom. I know that you see how the world could be, and I admire that, but there is a point when you have to live in the world that is."

Tom just shook his head and went back to his work. Mr. Hermes sighed and left Tom to business.

The clouds rolled in quick. The wind picked up making those who managed to go outside struggle against it. Y/N was getting desperate. Her stomach growled and and her fingers were frozen stiff. But she had to help her family, even if he wouldn't help her. She braved the storm to find food, fire wood, anything to help them through this winter. She pulled her coat up around her neck, but the wind still managed to send a chill down her spine.

The storm was in full force. Y/N's searched was going nowhere. There was nothing. Even when she did find a piece of food or wood good enough to burn, the Fates pulled it from her fingers and it was lost to the storm. Y/N crouched down behind a tree to block the wind. She rubbed her hands together and blew her hot breathe on them to warm them up. Just when she thought it wouldn't get any worse, it started to rain. Hard. How cliche. Y/N was hungry, cold and now wet. She needed to get out of this storm, but she had no energy left to move.

Through the heavy rain and wind she saw a tall, dark figure. It was coming toward her. The storm seemed to not effect them. They walked toward her with ease, their hair stayed in place, they were dry. Y/N thought she was just imagining things, but then they came closer. He was a man in a black suit with combed back white hair and a perfectly trimmed white beard. And then he spoke.

"Hey, Little songbird," he said. His voice sounded like it came from the depths of Hell. But it was also comforting, like she didn't need to be scared. "Why not fly south for the winter?"

Y/N didn't say anything. She was still in shock at the god in front of her. Mr. Hades was here. Lady Persephone said he was ruthless and cold hearted. So why didn't she feel safe and comforted by him?

"What? Cat got your tongue?," he asked. "Look, I'm a busy man so don't have long. I'm here to offer you a deal. You're in a tough situation and I could use a canary down in my mine. What do you say?"

It was strange. She wanted a soft place to lay down and stay there forever, and he seemed to be offering it. But then she thought, "What about Tom? It was suppose to be the two of us."

Mr. Hades scoffed. "Let me guess. A penniless song writer or poet. From my experience, a song doesn't keep you warm when the power goes out. You stay here, the vultures will pick you clean."

Mr. Hades reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two silver pieces to give to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your ticket." Y/N took the coins in her hand. She turned them over in her hand once, then looked up to Mr. Hades, but he was already walking away into the mist. Before he disappeared, he turned back and spoke in a clear voice like he was right beside her. "Train leaves in one hour."

"What are you gonna do?" whispered the Fates.

"Do I really want to leave Tom?"

"Help yourself. Hell to everyone less. You're hungry aren't you?" they taunted.

"I am."

"And you're cold?"

"Yes."

"Then there's only one option. You keep looking up and you'll end up with a knife in your back", they said.

Y/N turned the silver coins over in her hands. Her stomach grumbled over the sound of the rain. Her life has never been easy. And Mr. Hades was offering her freedom from all her problems. But she would have to leave Tom. Y/N loved him more than anything, but also had to think about what was best for her. Her heart ached in her chest just thinking about it. But her stomach ached more.

\---

Y/N was soaking wet as she entered the bar. With Lady Persephone gone, it stayed almost empty, with only a few people coming in for a drink. Mr. Hermes was in his usual spot reading a newspaper. She sighed and trudged upstairs to Tom's room. She tried the door knob, but it was locked.

She knocked but there was no answer. "Tom?"

She knew that he was in there because music was playing softly from the room and she could hear the faint hum of his voice.

"Tom, I know you're in there."

Still no answer.

"Okay, I'll do this here," she said to the door. "Tom. I can't stay. I want to, I really really want to. I never knew what love was before you. But I'm just so hungry," she sobbed, "My heart will always be yours. Don't forget that." Y/N put her hand up to the door for moment waiting if maybe he'll hear her, but the moment passed and her hand fell. "I'm gone," she whispered.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she approached Mr. Hermes. He folded his paper back and took off his reading glasses. Y/N held the flower Tom had made.

"Will you give this to him?" she asked.

Mr. Hermes gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded. He took the flower and put it in his jacket pocket. He stood from his chair held out his arm for her without a word. She looped her arms with his and they walked out to the train station. The train was getting ready to leave. A man with a shadow over his face stood by the open door to the train car. He held out a his hand. Y/N released her grip from Mr. Hermes' arm and pulled the two coins from her pocket placing them in the man's hand. His curled his long fingers around the coins and walked off toward the engine. Y/N climbed aboard and took a seat by the window, looking out to the world one last time before the whistle blew and the train moved forward.

\---

Tom had started making progress on his song. With this, the world will be put back into tune. It was almost done, but he wanted Y/N to heard it.

"Y/N!" Orpheus called out as he climbed down the stairs. There was no answer. "Y/N?" She wasn't in the bar. He looked around for her, peeked outside, but there was no sign of her. Tom spotted Mr. Hermes reading his new paper. "Mr. Hermes!" he shouted.

"Well, if it ain't the big artiste. Ain't ch'you workin' on your masterpiece?" he said turning the page.

"Have you seen Y/N?" he asked approaching the god.

"Brother, whatta you care?" Mr. Hermes said turning the page of his paper. "You'll find another muse somewhere."

Tom was confused, but persisted. "Where is she?"

"Don't matter. Why you wanna know?"

"I wanted to show her something," he said. "If she's not here, I'll go wherever she is."

Mr. Hermes looked at him with skepticism. "She's six-feet-under," he answered.

"What?" Tom questioned. He didn't understand. What did he mean six-feet-under?

"She's down in Hadestown, brother," Mr. Hermes said. Tom's breath hitched. "She came to your door. But I guess you weren't listening."

"Wait, she was here?" Tom had been working on his song all day. He must have been so concentrated on his work that he didn't hear.

"Left ya this." Mr. Hermes produced the red carnation Y/N left him.

Tom took the flower, still vibrant as ever. "No." He left her alone. Mr. Hermes warned him and he didn't listen. He had the woman of his dreams and he screwed it up. She came to him when she needed him and he just keeping living in his own world.

Mr. Hermes saw how broken Tom was and felt pity for him. "You want her back?"

"I'll do anything."

"You got a ticket?"

"No."

Mr. Hermes sighed and put down his newspaper. "How far you willin' to go for her?"

"To the end of the earth." He would cross oceans and climb mountains to be with her. Anything to get her back.

Mr. Hermes pondered what he was about to do for moment, then decided that Tom was worth it. "I'm not suppose to say this, but there is another way."

"Really?" Tom perked up.

"Yep. There's a back way," Mr. Hermes said. "But I gotta tell ya, it ain't easy. It's not for the sensitive of heart. You still wanna to go?"

Tom didn't have to think about it. "With all my heart."

"Well, I guess that's a start," Hermes decided. "I'll tell you how to get there. You better write this down."

\---

Tom stood at the entrance where Mr. Hermes told him to go. It was where the train disappeared to go to the Underworld. As he peered inside all he could see was darkness. According to Mr. Hermes the train tracks only went so far until they turned and went a different way. There, he would find a path that went below the tracks for people to walk down. Ever since Mr. Hades made his railway, people haven't walked the back way to hell in a long time. The sun had set awhile ago, and Tom had nothing more than his lyre with him. For some reason, he didn't want to part with it before he left. He had a feeling he would need it.

Once, he stepped inside, there was no turning back. He had to keep walking until he reached the bottom. The darkness will give him cover as he walked, he had to stay out of sight if he wanted to make it in one piece. Then came every other deadly thing. The River of Styx, a three headed dog that will eat him if he doesn't appease him, then Hades mighty wall. He was insane for even thinking about going to Hadestown alone.

"Who are you?" said a whisper.

What was that?

"I'm Tom," he said to no one. He hadn't even made it to the foot path that would take him below yet. Who was talking to him? It wasn't his own inner voice, it sounded more like three women speaking to him. Were they the demons Mr. Hermes told him about?

"Where do you think you're going?" they whispered again.

"I'm going to get Y/N back," he spoke with confidence.

"Why are you all alone?"

"I'm not alone," Orpheus stated.

"Oh really?" they taunted.

"Yes. I have the echo of my song with me."

"You really think that you can walk a road no one has before?"

"Yes."

"What's so special about you?"

"I'm in love with a woman. And I'm going to get her back. Because in spite of everything, I see how to world could be," Tom spoke. He made it to the first turn of the foot path down to hell. There was a softer glow illuminating the path in front of him. This is where the real test begins, the river down below. Tom went over everything Mr. Hermes told him one last time. He will make it down to her. And he will bring her home.

"Wait for me," Tom muttered more to himself, but hoped Y/N might hear him. "I'm coming."


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes to hell to bring back his love

The train ride down to Hadestown wasn't so bad. Once the train went below the earth, the outside went dark. (Y/N) couldn't see a thing out the windows other than the unending void. The train rocked back and forth, which gave her the only indication that they were moving. She was alone, the only one on the train. It was a fairly normal train, a little nicer, but not unlike any other one she had ridden. It had red and maroon carpeting with velvet seats. Probably so people can a little bit of comfort before they leave the world.

(Y/N) thought of Orpheus up above. She loved him with all her heart, but she needed to do this. She had no other choice. Maybe if he had opened the door, but that didn't matter now.

When the train stopped, she didn't notice. It wasn't until the man who took her ticket opened the the door to her cart. He nodded for her to follow. Hadestown was brighter than (Y/N) expected. There was a power grid that lit up the city, but smog also seemed to cloud it. Factories pumped out automobiles, and oil drums. The most notable thing was the giant wall that surrounded the town. Workers placed cinder bricks and razor wire on top, making it higher and higher.

"Welcome to the electric city," Mr. Hades said. He had waiting for her by the train station, he knew that she would be arriving. "There are papers to be signed."

He lead (Y/N) across the factory floor to his office. The papers were already written up, all she had to do was sign on the dotted line. (Y/N) was too excited to read every word. She knew that she was free, wouldn't have to worry about being hungry or cold ever again. They walked through one of the factories and up a spiral set of stairs up to his office.

"Close the door behind you," Mr. Hades instructed. (Y/N) did as he said. Mr. Hades pulled open a filing cabinet from behind his desk and pulled out several papers for her to sign. "Just sign on the line and you'll be free."

(Y/N) picked up the pen he laid down and signed her life away.

Mr. Hades took the papers and handed her pair of overalls for her. "Your work clothes." He left his office so she could change then escorted her out of the factory to the wall. There were workers and forklifts and cement bricks and razor wires. "Now, get in line with the others." Mr. Hades left her to her work.

She did as she told and lined up with the other workers. They were on the line of laying wet cement down on the wall for the bricks to be stacked on top. The people had their heads bent down and their eyes were glazed over.

"Hi, I'm (Y/N)," she greeted the person in front of her. They didn't respond, didn't even turn around. "Hello?" No one around her seemed to acknowledge her. They just continued working on the wall. "Doesn't anybody hear me?"

"They can," said the Fates in her ear. "But why would they care? You don't have a name down here. No one does."

"Why won't they look at me?"

"They can look, but they don't see. Their eyes glossed over only seeing the work and the wall that sets them free. It's easier. Your eyes will look like that one day."

"But-" Y/N started.

"What did you expect? You signed your life away. You'll forget who you are just like the rest of them."

"No." (Y/N) ran out of the line back toward the train, "I have to go." Where was the station again? All around her was just factories and darkness beyond the town. Did the station just disappear?

"Where do you expect to go? You're dead sweetheart. You punched in and now you can't punch out."

"No," (Y/N) whispered, her knees hitting the ground in a painless thud. "No."

\---

The workers continued to work under the watchful eye Mr. Hades. But it was a different story when the he turned his back. What he didn't know, he wouldn't mind.

Lady Persephone had returned to Hadestown for the winter. She was their Lady of Ways and Means. When her husband was away, she let the workers gain back some of their humanity. The goddess of Spring would walk onto the factory floor, her bag in hand. She lead the workers away and gathered them to a common area.

(Y/N) was working the factory line when she heard a whisper in her ear. "Step into my office." She turned and saw Lady Persephone walking away. Her voice was gentle, it beckoned her to follow. (Y/N) did as everyone else and followed the enchanting voice. A small sum of the workers gathered around her as she set her bag down.

"I don't know 'bout you, but being down in here's givin' me cabinet fever," she spoke to the dead eyed workers. "But lucky for you, I've got a lil' somethin' from the good ole days." Persephone opened her bag and pulled out jar. "Ya know what this is?" The workers around her gazed at the jar. "Right here's that cool summer breeze ya skin aches for." She tossed it behind her and some of the workers tried to grab from each other. She moved out of their way as they fought over it. "I got sunshine and rain on tap at the bar, but that'll cost ya."

(Y/N) couldn't believe it. Of course she was a goddess, but this was the Underworld. She didn't think something like that could be down here. Lady Persephone passed around a few more jars and cups for the workers to enjoy the pleasures they could only get in the world above. (Y/N) sulked off the corner by herself, a jar of wind in hand. The others seemed to be enjoying themselves.

The wind felt good on her face. Cool and fresh spring breeze. A feeling that she didn't even get on the world up top. Her eyes hadn't glossed over yet, but she was having trouble remembering her name. This isn't what she wanted. She was suppose to be free. So what happened?

You made a deal with the King of the Underground.

Lady Persephone knew a new face when she saw one. It was hard not to recognize the new ones. Plus she just happened to spend some time with her that summer. She took a seat next the (Y/N) leaning on her a little to keep her balance. "What's ya poison?"

(Y/N) could smell the alcohol on (Y/N) thought about it, but she couldn't seem to remember. She saw a hard life, one full of her fighting to stay alive, but there was a spot of happiness. It was small, like it didn't last very long. She settled with an, "I don't know."

"Maybe what you need, is somin' a bit stronger than that jar o' wind." Lady Persephone took the jar from her hands and replaced it with a small golden telescope she pulled from her bag. "My girl, when was the last time you saw the stars?" (Y/N) took the telescope and turned it over in her hands a couple times. The telescope had an intricate design on it full of constellations and (Y/N) couldn't name. "Ya suppose to look through it, hun."

(Y/N) held the eyepiece to her eye, but it was black. Complete darkness. Lady Persephone nudged the scope so (Y/N) was now looking up instead of in front of her, and that was when she saw the most beautiful sky she had ever seen. A sea of stars, shining big and bright. "I usually charge for the stars, but I'll give ya a free look. Ya know, for ole times sake." It was beautiful, but there was still something missing.

She lowered the scope and handed it back. "Thank you, Lady Persephone." She didn't feel like looking at the stars as beautiful as they were. It didn't make the pain go away, or rather the numb. She didn't feel anything anymore.

Persephone raised an eyebrow. "Polite. That's nice ta hear, but won't serve ya well down here." (Y/N) still felt down. Maybe it was because she wasn't here long enough, but the others were momentarily distracted and would take anything from the world above. "Maybe the stars were too much." She put the scope away. Persephone thought back to her time with (Y/N) trying to remember anything that would bring her spirits up. Her thoughts her clouded from the amount the of drinks she's had and only half ideas were forming, But then she remembered Tom. "Here," she said after digging around in her bag for a moment. "One of my specialties."

In her hand was a red carnation. (Y/N)'s eyes widened. The petals were still vibrant and fresh. Unlike anything you would find down here. It look out of place and yet there was something about it that was...familiar.

"I know 's hard being down here, I'm not saying 's easy. But for when ya feel especially down, or like you're going to pull your hair out from boredom," Lady Persephone lead her to the window, "ya can look up and about southwest of the top, there a crack in the wall."

The whistle blew and it was time to go back to work. (Y/N) followed the others out onto the factory floor. Hour, after hour, after hour, after hour of work, building the wall that was never finished. She had asked Mr. Hades why they were building the wall, and all she got was "to keep us free from the enemy". Punching in, and punching in, and she can't punch out. This was her life now, or rather death. Because she wasn't alive anymore.

(Y/N) longed for the world up top. She remember soft fields of flowers under her feet, the sun on her face, a love she once had. It was a sweet dream she had, until it wasn't. Because that's the thing. Flowers grow and bloom and are beautiful, until they rot and fall apart. There was someone she left behind. And he held his arms out for her, but she turned away. She choose this existence over him. And it wasn't worth it. She could only hope that if he ever came down this here, that she would see him again. If only one more time.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks at this point. They were hot or cold tears. Just wet and left a sticky feeling on her face.

And that's when she heard it. The sound of the heavens.

"Come home with me."

(Y/N) looked up. And there he was. That brown mop of hair, dirty shirt and pants from being on the streets, that smile that lit up her whole world. He was alive, almost glowing compared to everyone else down here. "It's you."

"It's me," he said running to her.

"Tom!" She opened her arms up to him.

"(Y/N)!" Tom picked her up and spun her around. He found her. His love, his muse, the woman he couldn't live without, he found her.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"Mr. Hermes told me," he explained. "I'm so sorry. Whatever happened, I'm to blame."

"No," (Y/N) said, "None of this is your fault. You came to get me. But I don't understand. How did you get here? The train?"

"No, I walked," Tom explained.

"But the wall. How'd you get past it?"

"I sang to it. It guess they liked it so much, the wall cried and let me through. And I'll sing to them again, I'll bring you home."

(Y/N) pushed away from him, head held low. "No," she said, "you can't."

"Yes, I can. I'll-"

"No, Tom!" she snapped. "You don't understand."

The lights for the workers and from the watch towers flooded them. It was so bright it almost blinded them. "Young Man!" a voice boomed over them. Up in the watch tower stood the king of the underworld. "Don't know who the hell you are, but you don't belong here. Go back to where are came from because you're on the wrong side of the fence."

"Hades! Calm down," Persephone called up to her husband. She had been saw Tom come down and his reunion with (Y/N). Of course Mr. Hades had to ruin it. "I know this boy." Mr. Hades climbed down the stairs on the side of the watch tower to meet them on the ground.

"One of the unemployed?" Mr. Hades questioned despite already knowing the answer.

"His name is Tom-" Persephone tried.

"You, stay out of this," Mr. Hades snapped at her. "You better run, son!"

"Tom you should leave," Tom begged.

Tom summoned all the courage he had "No!" Tom shouted, "I'm not going back alone. She's coming with me."

"Boy, who do you think you are? Do you know where you are? She couldn't go with you even if she wanted to. Everything down here in Hadestown belongs to me. But I only buy what others choose to sell." Hades gestured toward (Y/N). Tom looked confused, He looked at (Y/N), then back to Mr. Hades. "Oh, you didn't know. She sold her life away."

"No. It isn't true," Tom refused to believe it, "(Y/N), it isn't-"

"It is," (Y/N) said. "I did."

"(Y/N)," Tom whispered. His heart fell deeper into his chest. She chose to come here? Of course she would. He wasn't there for her when she needed him.

"As for you, boy," Mr. Hades called to him. "You're gonna learn what happens when you trespass on private property."

Mr. Hades whistled and all at once the workers dropped their tools and charged after him. Their soulless eyes bore into his as they attacked. They punched and kicked, threw him around. His shirt tore, pants ripped, his lip split open. He swore they might have cracked a rib or two. (Y/N) didn't know what to do so she watched as they beat him. She wasn't strong enough to stop them, and Mr. Hades wouldn't listen to her.

Finally, the workers stopped and walked away. Tom was in a ball on the ground, shaking. (Y/N) ran to him and knelt down beside his body. He was still alive, just bloodied and bruised. Tom looked up to the love of his life knowing he had failed her. He didn't provide for her and now he couldn't bring her home.

Why are you struggling so much? It's no use. What's done is done. So why break a sweat when nothing changes anyhow? You were always bound to lose.

Is it that really true? That even though you try and get beating down that there is nothing you can do because that's just the way it is- how the world is meant to be.

Tom staggered to his feet and wiped the blood from his nose. "I'll be on my way then," Tom said.

"Tom," (Y/N) called to him. She desperately wanted to go with him, but what was there to do? You can't go against a god, especially not the king of the underworld.

"There's nothing to be done," Tom said solemnly. "Nothing changes, so why try? I do believe in us, (Y/N). But what is there to do when the few with power rig the game against the many without. If all of this is true? I'll go."

Tom turned to go, but (Y/N) stopped him once more. "Tom?" she said grabbing his hand. "Will you sing one more time?"

It was an innocent enough question. He looked at the girl he loved and nodded. He pulled his lyre to the front of his body and sang from the heart. And his heart was sad. His words floated up to the wall and onto the factory floor. He didn't know that anyone else was listening. The workers stopped working, put down their axes and tools, to listen. Their eyes became unclouded and they looked up. They the world that was around them, they saw Tom with (Y/N), alone, playing a lyre and singing. The worker gathered toward them. And listened to him sing. His words spoke to them. They stood with him.

Persephone heard him too. And his song broke her heart, brought tears to her eyes. She turned to look for her husband who had returned to his office. The door slammed shut behind her as she entered his office, but Hades didn't flinch.

"How could you!" she demanded of her husband.

"Excuse me?" Hades said in his deep voice.

"He's just a boy in love," she reasoned.

"Have a drink, why don't ya," he said holding out a glass to her.

"No. I've had enough," she said. "He loves her, Hades. I heard him sing. His love for her is the same kind of love we used to have."

"So?"

Persephone stood her ground. "Let them go, Hades," she demanded. "If you had heard him sing earlier, you would feel so sorry for him."

"What do I care?" Hades dismissed. "As long as I'm king, I say what happens down here. He broke the law. He doesn't belong here and she sold her soul me. You give humans a piece, they take the whole damn thing, Persephone. You should know that. She stays. He leaves."

"He doesn't care about your Underworld laws. He just wants to love that girl. If you had any compassion left in your heart, you would see how pure their love is. Let them go."

"You've turned soft, Persephone. What happened to bringer of death?"

"I still have a heart, Hades. Something you seem to have lost over the years."

A chorus of voices rose up to Hades' office, distracting the gods from their argument.

"What was that?" Hades asked.

The two gods went through the door of the office and peered down the tower to the factory floor. The workers had stopped working and gathered around Tom. They could hear them asking each other if what Tom was saying was all true.

"It's the boy!" Hades exclaimed.

The workers were questioning everything they had been told.

"Why are we working?" "why are we building this wall?" "Are we really free?" "Why must we stay low?" "Is everything we were told true?" "Is this just a lie?"

"Young man, you really are a pain aren't you," Mr. Hades exclaimed as he marched toward Tom in the center of the crowd, with Persephone not far behind. "Guess you don't scare easy. You're either brave or stupid to still be here." Tom didn't back away. Mr. Hades stopped right in front of him. But he caught Persephone's disappointed face from the corner of his eye.

"But lucky for you, your song made quite the impression on my wife. I'll tell you what, young man. For her sake, I'll give you one last chance. Since you're so gifted, sing me a song. One that'll make laugh, make me cry. Make me feel young again and maybe, maybe I'll let you go."

Tom stood there stunned. The fate of him bring (Y/N) home was at stake. He already failed her once, he wasn't about to do it again. He took a deep breathe and began to sing. Tom sang the song he'd been working on. The one that would put the world back together again. And it was about the love Hades and Persephone once had.

As he sang his song, Mr. Hades refused to show anything and kept his face strong, unmoved. It wasn't until Tom reached a part of the song that he remembered like a long forgot dream.

Laaaaa la la la la la la laaaa

"Where'd you get that melody?" he demanded.

Tom didn't answer. He continued to sing, his heart pounding in his chest.

Laaaaa la la la la la la laaaa

Mr. Hades was about to stop him and demand he tell him where he got that melody before when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Let him finished, Hades," Persephone encouraged.

Tom sang about Hades and Persephone's love than once was. When he sang that oh so familiar melody, (Y/N) and workers joined in singing with him. Tom sang the truth about what happened. How as Mr. Hades grew in power the more he feared losing the one he loved.

His words reached Mr. Hades, deep within his heart. His face was soft. The memory of his love coming back in force. He took his wife's hands into his own. As Tom closed out his song, Mr. Hades softly sang the melody with him, Lady Persephone joining in as well. And they all sang together.

Laaaaa la la la la la la laaaa

With the last note of the song, a beautiful carnation appeared in Hades' and Persephone's interlocked hands. Mr. Hades looked to his wife silently asking if she did this, but she shook her head. It was the song of their love that made it. Lady Persephone smiled and placed the flower in the Hades' jacket. Hades rested his forehead against hers. Lady Persephone closed her eyes. Everyone could see the love they had for each other. Mr. Hades reached behind Persephone and pulled her close. They began to sway to the music Tom was playing. And they danced.

Mr. Hades lead his wife around the floor, spinning her around. Lady Persephone smiled and laughed as they danced. It felt like when they first got married. Like their love for each other was the only thing at mattered. As the music died down, the gods continued to gently sway, holding each other close.

(Y/N) pulled Tom aside. "You finished your song."

"I did," Tom said. "But now what?"

(Y/N) just smiled. "We go home."

Tom was surprised. It was still cold and dark up above. The harvest still hadn't brought in any food. (Y/N) had come down here to escape all of that. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." (Y/N) was insistent. "Let's go home, Tom."

"You know," Tom started, "I don't have a ring, or a large house or much of anything really. Whatever promises I made before... I can't promise life will be easy, but I'll be with you all the way. If you'll still have me."

(Y/N) cupped his face. "I don't need a ring or a large house. All I need is food and warmth and your hand to hold. So don't promise me anything other than you being by my side."

"Whatever happens, I'll be with you."

"We'll face it together."

"I promise."

"I promise."

Tom pulled (Y/N)'s face to his and kissed her lips. But there was still one more thing.

Tom took (Y/N)'s hand and turned to Mr. Hades. "Can we go?"

Mr. Hades took a second to think. Then he shook his head, "I don't know."

Tom's heart sunk and (Y/N) held him closer like she was about to lose him.

"What are you going to do Hades?" asked the Fates. "Mr. King of the Underworld. You can't just let them go. Think. Think."

Mr. Hades needed to think quick. He was a king, ruler of Hadestown. If he let them go he'd be a spineless, if not he'd be heartless.

"Everybody's watching you. Better safe face so you don't have a riot on your hands."

There had to be some way he could get out of this. Tom made him remember the love that is in his heart. But he ruled with an iron fist. He can't show mercy so easily.

"Remember Hades, men are fools. Give them the rope and they'll hang themselves," The Fates whispered.

If he was to let them go there would have to be a condition. Any man can be brave if he had his loves hand in his. He had to make sure there was doubt.

Mr. Hades stood tall and gazed down at the desperate faces of Tom and (Y/N). "I'll let you go," Tom and (Y/N) brightened and grew excited, so Hades held up his hand, "However, there is one condition you must follow."

"What is it," Tom asked.

"You will walk back the way you came. But you, Tom, must walk in front, and (Y/N) will walk behind."

"Why?" Tom questioned.

"And if you turn around to make she's coming, then (Y/N) comes back. And is mine forever."

"But why?" (Y/N) demanded.

Mr. Hades ignored them. "Do you agree?"

Tom and (Y/N) looked at each other and nodded. "Yes," they said.

"Then it's time to go." Mr. Hades turned his back on them and started to walk away. It was up to them now whether they make it out of Hell or not. Lady Persephone followed her husband back.

When there was enough distance between them and Tom and (Y/N), she asked Mr. Hades. "Think they'll make it?"

Mr. Hades shook his head. "I don't know."

"Why'd you let them go?"

"I didn't let them go," Mr. Hades corrected. "I let them try."

"Are we gonna try again?" Lady Persephone wanted her husband back. He had gone so cold and obsessed with his factories and his wall that she didn't recognize him. But when they listened to Tom's song and he held her as they danced, it was like when they were young, in love and close and warm.

Mr. Hades stopped walking. He looked at her like she was the world, but there was sadness in his eyes. "It's almost spring. And you're needed up on top. We'll try again in the fall."

Mr. Hades took her hands in his and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Wait for me, Hades," Lady Persephone said softly.

"I will."

\---

Tom and (Y/N) stood before the wall. It stood open waiting for them to cross into the black nothingness. Tom had a lantern so he could see, but (Y/N) would have to follow behind empty handed. They held each other's hands knowing that as soon as they walked through they couldn't any more.

(Y/N) looked up at Tom. He looked nervous, almost scared. She squeezed his hand. "We can do this, Tom."

Tom nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes."

"I trust you," she reassured him. "We'll be back up top in no time. And I'll be right behind you the whole way."

"I love you," Tom said.

"I love you," (Y/N) said back.

They both took a deep breathe then let their hands fall. Tom raise his lantern and stepped through the opening in the wall. There was no turning back now. Literally.

As soon as he started walking the darkness seemed to envelope him. It curled and clung to him. His lantern only shined a few feet in front of him. This was different from the first time he came down here. It was like it was trying to pull him back, back into Hell. But he keep walking. One step after another.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Fates whispered to Orpheus.

Back home. This wasn't a trick right? Mr. Hades let him and (Y/N) go. He did right? Of course he did. Tom took it one step at a time. It was a long road ahead of him, he couldn't give up now.

"Where is she?"

Tom started turned his head to see (Y/N) before he quickly corrected himself. He couldn't look back. She was back there. Following him. Right? But why would she? What life could he give her in the world above. She left once. So why would she follow him into the cold and dark again? Who does he think he is? He's a poor boy and couldn't provide for her before. Why would this be any different? He was nothing special. He can't afford food let alone a ring to put on her finger.

"Why are you all alone?" they taunted.

Was he all alone? Was he just tricked into going back alone. Did Mr. Hades take her as soon as he stepped past the wall?

"Tom, I'm right here and will be until the end," (Y/N) reminded.

What was he doing? Who was he against him? Mr. Hades is the god of the Underworld and he was a nobody. This has to be a trick. Why would he let him win? He said so himself that everything in the Underworld belonged to him and (Y/N) signed her life away. And he just let her go? It has to be some sort of trap. (Y/N) wasn't behind him. He's all alone. Why was he all alone? In the darkness of the Underworld. In the darkness of his mind. He used to see the good in the world. Now all he saw was darkness. The darkness pulling on him, telling him to turn around, saying he was alone.

"Where is she?" The Fates persisted.

The wind picked up and sent a chill down his spine. Was there wind before? Mr. Hades just wanted to get rid of him. All of this was a joke on him. When he would reach the top she wouldn't be there. Why would she? This whole thing was to make him look a fool. He would return home alone, the love of his life in forever lost. All because he couldn't see how much she needed him to be there for her.

Tom was almost to the top, where he came in. He had to wait until he was out to see her. But he wouldn't see her, would he? He's be all alone. Because he was alone now. No one was following him, not (Y/N), not the workers, not even a demon from hell. He's alone.

"Tom, you're not alone. I'm right here behind you. Just stay strong. Remember, the darkness hour of the darkest night comes right before-"

And Tom looked. The moment he stepped out into the world, he looked. He looked back at her. She came with him. She had followed him out. But she was still a step below. In the Underworld. She was there. But he looked before she could make it out.

"It's you," he spoke, his voice catching. (Y/N) stood there in her work overalls, shock and disappointment and fear written all over her face. Tears forming in her eyes, one of them falling down her cheek.

(Y/N) breathed in an unsteady breath. Her throat caught. "It's me," she croaked. "Tom."

"(Y/N)!" Tom called out. But she was already being pulled back. Back to Hadestown. And he really was all alone. "No."

Tom sat there on his knees for a long time. Until night had fallen and the sun has risen again. And then he got up. And walked away to nowhere in particular.

On a sunny day, there was a railroad line. A train had arrived from the Underworld, Lady Persephone stepping off onto the platform. And Spring had come again. She knew what happened, as did Mr. Hermes. Neither of them had seen him since, and not for a lack of trying. The two gods sat at a table in Doc's bar, a bottle of wine between them. Mr. Hermes poured them both a cup. And they raised their cups high.

"To Tom," Lady Persephone toasted.

"To all of us," Mr. Hermes said clinking his cup with hers.

And that is how it ends.


End file.
